el platillo principal Toriko
by vengansher
Summary: Es una historia que trate de hacerla pegada a la historia original de Toriko,pero es yaoi; Terry no sale porque se me olvido ponerla. Próximamente pondré un dibujo de este fan fic y dejare el link aquí para que se den una idea mas gráfica, espero que los entretenga algo.


El platillo principal: **Toriko**

Es la era Gourmet donde la comida alcanza su mayor exquisitez

Nuestra historia inicia con un bishokuya que es apodado el Glotón, uno de los cuatro reyes celestiales; nuestra historia inicia con Toriko, un hombre de 23 años al cual le gusta la comida, y con su compañero gourmet Komatsu, un chef de la misma edad que Toriko que prepara los más deliciosos mangares del mundo; juntos buscan los mejores ingredientes del mundo humano y gourmet; en una de esas búsquedas paso algo entre esos dos que decidieron nunca contarlo a los demás ; ¿quieres saber lo que sucedió?, SIGUE LEYENDO….

Komatsu había leído en un libro antiguo que le dio la abuela Setsuno un ingrediente llamado el bigote de gato que se encontraba en la isla del gato, Komatsu le comenta esto a Toriko, Toriko al imaginarse el sabor babea como siempre y decide que irán por ese ingrediente para saber si su sabor es digno de ir a su menú gourmet, como siempre Komatsu grita.

Le pidieron de favor a Tomu que los llevaran a esa isla y Tomu acepto llevarlo en un helicóptero, mientras iban en el helicóptero Komatsu le pregunta a Toriko.- ¿crees que buena idea ir?, mientras decía eso le mostro el libro que le dio la abuela Setsuno y continuo diciendo.- es un libro antiguo y falta una parte donde dice que hay que tener cuidado; Toriko le responde con una sonrisa.- si tú estás a mi lado no pasara nada, tu suerte me ha salvado varias veces. Komatsu al escuchar eso se sonroja y no dice nada más, entendió que no se preocupara, ya que juntos podrán comer todo lo que se propongan, hasta el mundo.

Tomu le dice a los muchachos.- ya llegamos; Toriko y komatsu se asoman y ven que la isla tiene forma de cara de gato, Tomu les dice.- no puedo aterrizar, hay muchos gatos; Toriko le responde agarrando a komatsu.- no te preocupes nos bajamos aquí; después abre la puerta del helicóptero y salta con komatsu en su espalda a una altura de 20 metros sin paracaídas, komatsu se sujetó fuertemente de Toriko y aterrizan haciendo un agujero en el piso, Tomu les grita.- buena suerte, si quieren que los lleve de regreso llámenme por el comunicador que le di a komatsu; Toriko le grita en respuesta.- claro no te preocupes; Tomu se va y la aventura apenas inicia…

¿Aún no sabes porque es secreta esta aventura?, descuida, lo descubrirás pronto, solo sigue leyendo…

Toriko después de aterrizar baja a komatsu de su espalda, komatsu estaba mareado por el susto así que se acostó un rato, mientras esperaban que se le bajara el mareo se les acerca uno de los gatos que hay en la isla, Toriko lo acaricia, el gato ronronea y se va; komatsu se recupera y parten para investigar esa isla misteriosa.

Al entrar en la jungla aparece una bestia gato de nivel 23 para comérselos y Toriko iba a intimidarlos pero una voz delicada le dice: no se muevan… Toriko abraza a komatsu y no se mueven, después algo sale de los árboles y les tira unas frutas a los chicos y grita: ¡cómanselo!, Toriko lo agarra y come esa fruta, komatsu hace lo mismo llorando; al terminar de comerse esa fruta que al parecer sabia feo ya que ellos querían vomitarlo, les salió unas orejas y cola de gato, la bestia al verlos con orejas y cola de gato los huele, le pasa la lengua sobre ellos y se va saltando, al parecer se hizo amigos de ellos, pero Toriko y Komatsu aún no entendían que estaba pasando , entre los arboles salió un pequeño gato que caminaba en sus dos patas traseras y les dijo.- aquí solo pueden haber gatos, los humanos están prohibidos, pero el rey gato me ordeno que les diera estas frutas y que los llevara con ellos; al terminar su frase se dio la vuelta y empezó a saltar entre los árboles y grito: síganme…

En el Reino de los Felinos

Los muchachos pasan muchos árboles y exactamente en medio de la isla esta una pequeña aldea de felinos, el gato misterioso los llevo a la entrada de esa aldea y les dice.- esperen aquí, les avisare al rey de su llegada, mientras el gato se iba Toriko le pregunta a Komatsu: ¿estás bien?, te ves lindo con esas orejas jajaja; Komatsu sonrojado le contesta.- son más lindos sus orejas Toriko-san; Toriko siente sus orejas y le dice.- me siento extraño estas cosas en la cabeza, espero que el rey de aquí sepa dónde está el ingrediente "bigote de gato"; Komatsu sorprendido le responde.- ¡es mejor saber qué pasa con nosotros y porque tenemos cola!; son interrumpidos por una banda sonora tocando y los gatos que se veían pasar arrodillarse, se acercaba el rey de los gatos, era un Gato gordo y algo viejo, de color blanco opaco, con ojos semicerrados, con una mancha negra en su cabeza en forma de corazón y arriba en su cabeza una gran corona con muchos diamantes y joyas, se acercó a Toriko y Komatsu alzando un gato, era el mismo gato que Toriko acaricio cuando llegaron a la isla y el rey les dice.- sean bienvenidos a mi reino humanos, por favor pasen a conocer mi pueblo, quiero cruzar unas palabras con ustedes y saber su motivo de su llegada; Toriko respondió.-claro, espero que haya comida, además quiero preguntarle una cosa; Komatsu hizo una reverencia hacia el rey gato y dijo.- será un honor que nos guie en su reino rey gato-sama.

Al entrar al pueblo observan muchos gatos que andaban en sus patas traseras que vivían como unos humanos simples, lavando ropa, platicando entre ellos, cargando cajas, conduciendo carruajes, haciendo agricultura, cuidando el ganado que curiosamente eran gatos gordos blancos con manchas negras, como si fueran vacas con cara de gato; el rey gato les dice a los muchachos mientras caminaban hacia el palacio.- mi nombre es Reiko, ¿cuáles son los suyos? Miau…; Toriko y Komatsu responden con sus nombres; el rey les dice.- encantado de conocerlos Tonino y Kokatsu, Komatsu le dice.- ¡escucho mal!, es Toriko y Komatsu, el rey gato les dice.- no escupo muchacho….; Komatsu se dio por vencido; entran al palacio felino y descubren que parece una casa de juego para los gatos, muchas cajas para que jueguen, mucha arena como baño y muchos ratones de juguetes, el rey Reiko les pregunta a los chicos.-¿tienen hambre?, tenemos un festín que nos aguarda; Toriko sin dudarlo dice.-Claro; se dirigen al gran comedor real y Toriko y Komatsu se sientan alado del rey y los demás asientos que eran bastantes se sientan gatos muy hermosos, el rey Reiko sienta al gato que cargaba al otro lado de él y dice.- espero que estés cómoda amada mía, Toriko irrespetuosamente le pregunta.-¿es su esposa?, Komatsu le regaña.- ¡no preguntes esas cosas sin discreción!; el rey Reiko dice.- no se preocupen, no es ofensa ni nada, sí es mi 5ta esposa, Toriko y Komatsu se sorprenden pero no dicen nada más; llegan los meseros felinos y traen bandejas tapadas y lo colocan cada bandeja frente a ellos; todos cruzan las manos y dicen: gracias por la comida (Itadakimasu), levantan las tapas de las bandejas y descubren que es leche, leche de vaca-gato para ser más exactos; Komatsu y Toriko lo prueban y gritan.-delicioso, Toriko encantado dice.- su textura es suave, es muy ligero y a la vez cremoso, sabe a leche con vainilla y es refrescante; el rey Reiko agradecido le dice.- gracias, es leche de nuestros mejores vaca-gatos, aquí en el reino de los gatos solo comemos lo que los otros gatos dan, si los gatos cultivan, comemos frutas, verduras y leguminosas, si los gatos cazan animales, comemos esos animales, si los gatos ordeñan esas vacas-gatos comemos su leche, es nuestro principal alimento para serles sinceros; Toriko encantado le dice.- es la mejor leche que haya probado rey Reiko, me alegra poder probarlo, por cierto rey, quisiera preguntarle algo, pero después de comer…

Después de comer

Terminan de comer y el rey lleva a sus invitados a la sala especial donde un trono y unos sillones esperan frente a una chimenea cálida, el rey cargando a su esposa les dice.- muy bien caballeros, quiero que sean sinceros como yo los he sido con ustedes, ¿a qué han venido exactamente a nuestro reino?, ¿a probar la leche de vaca-gato?, ¿o a robarnos nuestras tierras como muchos otros humanos lo han hecho?; Toriko responde mientras se sienta.- debo decir que a ninguno rey, no sabía de la leche de vaca-gato, si lo probé fue pura casualidad, tampoco a su tierras, para mí no valen nada, he venido a probar un ingrediente que solo crece aquí, se llama bigote gato; Komatsu continua diciendo.- si señor rey, es un ingrediente increíble, lo leí en este libro (saca ese libro y le muestra la página donde habla del bigote de gato) quiero cocinarlo para Toriko; el rey Reiko un poco impactado les dice.- muchachos ese ingrediente… está prohibido en este reino, los muchachos quedaron impactados mientras el rey seguía hablando.- ese ingrediente es el más delicioso de este reino, de esta isla diría yo, pero… contiene una sustancia que puede llegar a cambiar aquel que ose probarlo; Toriko le dice.- eso no me importa, si es muy delicioso, debo de comerlo, Komatsu estaba un poco asustado, Toriko se levanta y dice.- el único propósito al que venimos fue a comerlo, y Komatsu y yo lo comeremos, no importa las consecuencias, ¿no es así Komatsu?; Komatsu temblando dice.- cl—claro…; el rey Reiko al verlos tan confiados dice.- su valentía merece su recompensa, si están dispuestos a tomar el riesgo les diré donde esta ese ingrediente; saca un mapa de la isla de su corona y marca al lugar donde deben ir, arriba de una montaña alta les marca en el mapa, el rey Reiko les dice.- es la montaña maullido del gato, arriba encontraran una planta muy delgada, parecida a los bigotes de los gatos; Komatsu dice.- ¿por eso se llama bigote de gato?, el rey sonriendo responde.- así es; Toriko toma el mapa y va hacia la montaña y dice.- Komatsu es hora de comer esos bigotes de gato, jajajaja; Komatsu le dice.- espera antes quiero preguntar algo Toriko-san, (voltea a ver al rey Reiko) señor rey Reiko, ¿Por qué nos crecieron unas orejas y una cola de gato?; Toriko dice.- cierto, se me olvidaron estas orejas y esta cola, me acostumbre a ellos; el rey les dice alegremente.- es porque en esta isla están prohibidos los humanos, cada animal de aquí, que la mayoría es gato, o especie parecida a la felina tienen recuerdos horribles de los humanos queriéndolo esclavizar, o matar por eso los odia; Toriko serio le pregunta al rey.-¿entonces porque nos ayudó antes con esa bestia?; el rey acariciando a su esposa dice.- porque le hiciste una acaricia a mi mujer, ella me conto que tus intensiones son buenas, por eso te ayude, no quiero muertes innecesarias en MI isla; Toriko y Komatsu sonriendo le agradecen con una reverencia y se retiran; cuando salen de la habitación la esposa del rey dice.- debiste de haberle advertido de los cambios con esa planta; el rey le responde sonriendo.- si yo les advirtiera, no tenía caso leer este fanfic… jejeje.

¿Qué querrá decir eso el rey Reiko?, ¿sabrá algo que nosotros(as) no sabemos?, SIGUE LEYENDO.

Rumbo al peligro

Toriko y Komatsu están enfrente del pie de esa montaña, Komatsu como siempre cargando una mochila con utensilios de cocina, un poco de leche vaca-gato que les regalaron y equipo de emergencia por si pasa algún accidente; emprenden su aventura escalando…. Y escalando… y escalando esa montaña, al parecer la subida de la montaña no tenía mucha emoción, solo subían, como cuando escalaron esa raíz enorme para llegar a la Hierba de Ozono; Toriko cargaba en su espalda a Komatsu mientras Toriko escalaba, mientras subían descubrieron una ligera neblina que a medida que escalaban se hacía más densa, su olor no era desagradable, olía a durazno dulce, olía a chocolate y hasta fresa, Komatsu se empezó a sentir raro, como si le fuera a dar gripa ya que tenía calentura y empezó a respirar por la boca, Toriko le pregunto.-¿estás bien?,¿puedes respirar?, Komatsu le respondió.- estoy bien, solo un poco caliente, tal vez por el cambio de altura, aunque ya debería de haberme acostumbrado a eso; Toriko le digo.- No creo que sea eso, yo también empiezo a sentirme un poco cálido, cuando subamos a la montaña descansamos; Komatsu no digo nada solo movió la cabeza en respuesta de sí, al poco rato empezó a sentirse más caliente y sin querer respiro en la oreja de Toriko, Toriko se sintió raro al sentir el aliento en su oreja pero no quería decir nada, sería algo vergonzoso e ignoro eso.

Por fin llegaron a la cima de la montaña y al subirla vieron un montón de ramas muy delgadas que parecían bigotes de gato, parecía que muchos gatos estaban acostados por la forma que tenía, Toriko bajo a Komatsu y le digo.- Komatsu los encontramos; lo decía un poco agitado y sonrojado, apenas pudiendo respirar, Komatsu le responde.- Si, ahorita los cocinare, este libro dice cómo prepararlos, aunque el nombre de la receta este borrosa, de seguro es algo como bigotes hervidos, jejeje; también lo digo agitado y sonrojado. Saco sus herramientas de cocina y empezó a cocinarlos, mientras Toriko descubrió un lugar para bañarse y relajarse, parecía un balneario y le digo a Komatsu.- voy a tomar un baño mientras esta la comida; Komatsu le grito.- ¡espere, yo también quiero bañarme!; Toriko le respondió.- pero si te bañas no podrás cocinar ¿o sí?; Komatsu enojado le digo.- obvio no, por eso espéreme, después de comer, y esperar 1 hora reglamentaria nos bañaremos; Toriko ya se había quitado la camisa y digo.- está bien, pero no te tardes o me desesperare… mientras Toriko esperaba le pregunto a Komatsu.- ¿sabes cuáles son los cambios que decía el rey gato?, Komatsu cocinando digo.- no, no pude preguntarle porque saliste corriendo después de preguntarle por esta cola y las orejas, ni siquiera le pude preguntar si se quitaban o no; Toriko le dice.- le pregunte al gato que nos ayudó y digo que dentro de 24 horas se quitaban, es lo que tardaba en digerir esa fruta asquerosa; Komatsu le digo después.- ¿es necesario que este en calzones Toriko-san?; Toriko le respondió muy calmado.- no veo ninguna mujer aquí, además después nos bañaremos así que no creo que sea necesario vestirme, además hace calor; Komatsu le responde con una cálida voz.- sí, hace calor; después de un rato Komatsu grita: ¡listo, termine de preparar el bigote de gato, los hice en fideos, lo llamo "comiendo un bigote", jajaja ¿no es gracioso?, mientras Komatsu decía eso Toriko agradeció la comida y empezó a comérsela, Komatsu le dice.- al menos escúcheme; ambos comieron esos fideos de bigote de gato, al parecer estaban delicioso, Toriko dice.- son tan delgado que apenas se ven pero su saber es grande, además de que al pasar a la garganta se vuelven más calientes, como si tomaras leche caliente y saben a carne, como si fuera un platillo completo, esta deliciosa Komatsu; después volteo a ver a Komatsu y se percató que Komatsu tenía una mirada perdida en él… Komatsu estaba cambiando.

El cambio

Toriko se dio cuenta que Komatsu estaba diferente, más que nada porque se agarraba la ropa del pecho y gemía mucho, Toriko le dice preocupado.- ¿estás bien? ; Komatsu no responde solo volteaba la mirada de Toriko, mientras Toriko empezó a sentirse extraño, como si su cuerpo empezara a encenderse más y más, sintió algo extraño en su entre pierna (por fin algo de acción) vio a Komatsu y vio que movía mucho las piernas, estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

Mientras en otro lugar la abuela Setsuno limpiaba algunos libros de cocina y encuentra el pedazo que le faltaba el libro y dice.- es la parte que faltaba al libro que le di a Komatsu, jeje no creo que sea importante; lo lee y dice.- vaya, si era importante, bueno lo descubrirá si busca ese ingrediente; ese papelito decía ADVERTENCIA este ingrediente es de tipo Erótico, cómalo solo en momentos fetichistas o en compañía de pareja, causa una gran excitación sexual, manténgase lejos de los menores de edad.

Regresando a Toriko y Komatsu… ellos se vieron y al no poder contenerse Komatsu sonrojado abraza a Toriko y le dice.- me siento extraño Toriko-san, siento… un deseo por usted, ¿estoy mal?, ¿está mal el querer tomar su cuerpo?; Toriko solo responde.- no… estoy igual; después se acerca más a Komatsu y le da un beso ardiente y cálido, empezó esa lucha sin fin de lenguas mientras que sus cuerpos empezaban a calentarse, iban a dejarse llevar por ese deseo secreto que sentían ambos del uno al otro, iban a tomarse el uno al otro como compañeros, más bien como amantes, desde hace tiempo querían probarse, querían conocer el sabor del otro, por primera vez y puede que única, Komatsu iba a cocinar a Toriko, Iba a ponerlo como platillo principal.

A comer

Komatsu empezó a pasar sus manos en todo el cuerpo de Toriko mientras seguía besándolo con su lengua, empezó a apretar y juguetear con el pezón de Toriko, mientras Toriko se dejaba tocar y tocaba le entre pierna de su Komatsu; Komatsu al sentir su acaricia bajo la lengua más y más, lo estaba saboreando, hasta que llego a sus calzoncillos y saco de allí, algo duro, cálido, y muy grueso que le pego a la cara de Komatsu, no dudo nada y empezó a saborearlo todo, lo dejo ningún lugar sin probar, empezó a darle placer; mientras Toriko se sonrojaba y no dejaba de mirar esa escena tan caliente que lo emocionaba más y más, se vino en la boca de Komatsu; Komatsu se tragó todo lo que pudo y digo con una voz muy mandante.- le falta cocinar; Komatsu saco de su mochila la leche que le habían dado y empezó a verterla en el estrecho de Toriko mientras Toriko se colocaba boca abajo para Komatsu, era una escena que nadie se esperaba, Komatsu empezó a meterle un dedo y digo.- debemos prepara la comida, Toriko le empezó a doler, Komatsu le digo para relajarlo.- relájate, jamás te cocinaría mal; Toriko se empezó a relajar, mientras Komatsu empezó a meter dos dedos ahí, Toriko empezaba a sentir el placer mezclado con dolor, era una mezcla de sabores única, un sabor que solo los amantes y amados pueden saborear; Komatsu empezó a meter tres dedos, Toriko le digo con una voz cortada y delicada.- no aguanto más, quiero que me cocines; Komatsu al escuchar eso se prendió como una estufa, no había marcha atrás, era hora de cocinar, metió su miembro dentro de Toriko y empezó a moverse, al inicio lento para darle gusto a su amado Toriko, pero poco a poco empezó a moverse más, se excito tanto que le galo la cola a Toriko, Toriko hizo un ruido de gato, como un maullido que era exquisito para los oídos de Komatsu que no duro mucho hasta que empezó a embestirlo con toda la fuerza que tenía; después se sentó y abrazando a Toriko hizo que se sentara encima de él dándole la espalda como si quisiera que el mundo viera lo que le hacía al gatito Toriko, se escuchaba el maullido de un gato en esa montaña, creo que ya entendí porque esa montaña lo llamaban el maullido del gato. Mientras Komatsu levantaba y bajaba a Toriko agarro su miembro y empezó a darle más placer con su mano que tenía libre, cada vez más y más rápido hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax de su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo se vinieron. Ambos se acostaron abrazados el uno del otro sin separarse, esa tal vez su único momento que podían demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Después de que despertaron ninguno digo nada respecto a lo ocurrido, se bañaron juntos, se vistieron, guardaron sus cosas y bajaron la montaña, como si nada hubiera ocurrido; al llegar al pie de la montaña Toriko abrazo a Komatsu sin decir nada, tal vez ese abrazo significara gracias, o un te amo; después del abrazo Komatsu se dio cuenta de que saco el trasmisor y llamo a Tomu para que los recogiera, no se acercaron al reino de los gatos, Toriko estaba algo molesto, el rey gato sabía que iba a pasar eso y no digo nada, no quería reclamar nada, así que siguieron su camino, Tomu los recogió y les pregunto.- ¿ya probaron su ingrediente?, ¿Qué tal?,¿me trajeron un poco para venderlo?, Toriko muy serio solo le digo.- no, vámonos; Tomu se sorprendió, la personalidad de Toriko se había apagado, después Tomu les pregunto sorprendido.-¿¡y esas colas y orejas de gato?!, Komatsu le digo serio.- por favor señor Tomu vámonos de aquí; Tomu no digo nada más y se fueron… quisieron que esa historia se fuera con el tiempo y dejarlo como un recuerdo profundo en sus corazones.

Pero no era una historia que quedaría en el pasado nada más, alguien más vio lo que paso, alguien a través de una esfera, alguien de los bishikukai… alguien de pelo negro, largo y con una máscara y digo.- Toriko es mio

FIN de esta historia, la otra se las contare en otro momento.


End file.
